Turn Right
by holy ground
Summary: Despite the haunting past, they found love again.


Taylor walked back and forth, a single dilemma in mind. Her phone was in her hands, fingers poised to dial a number. Her red glossed lips let out a sigh as she gave in to her temptation. She waited to hear the voice she had been yearning to hear. Her heart plummeted on ever ring. Just as she was about to end it, a raspy voice spoke into her ear, greeting her. "Hello?"

Her heart was racing, her throat was suddenly raw. The words were choked up inside. She took a deep breath before saying, "Joe?" There was a pause on the other side. Soon, he replied with an uncertain tone, "Tay?" She let out her breath, unaware that he had been holding it in all this time. She tried to imagine him talking to her in his apartment, surrounded by his brothers. "Yeah...it's me. Am I disturbing you?"

She could hear the loud voices behind him. She figured that it came from the television since he had a bad habit of switching it on even though he paid no attention to it. She dismissed the thoughts just as he said, " No, I'm not. What's wrong?" Surprised by his words, Taylor had a faint smile on her lips. He was always one who could tell how were things just by her voice and it was one of the many things she loved about him. "I just wanted to ask you if you were too busy for a late night coffee," she asked while crossing her fingers.

Taylor sworn she could almost hear the smile in his voice when he said, "_I'm never too busy for a coffee with you_."

Taylor hugged herself, grateful for the white and cozy sweater she put on before leaving the apartment. Her ocean blue orbs searched the busy pavements outside the cafe. A familiar silhouette strode over to her, with hands shoved in pockets. His brown orbs gazed at her, silently greeting her with a smile. She could make out the little flecks of green in his eyes and once again, she fell in love with them. She let her eyes fall to the ground, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"Shall we?" He whispered to her, gesturing to the cafe. She nodded and walked in with him. The bells rung at the door, announcing the arrival of new customers. A girl by the cashier bowed and greeted them politely. Everyone in the cafe was engrossed in their own activity. Some were reading books, writing stories, chatting with someone they met on the street or enjoying their own solitude.

Joe, being a gentleman, allowed Taylor to order her coffee before him. She asked for the usual; a vanilla iced latte with a cream bagel. It was plain and boring for others but it was her favorite. Her order arrived and the cashier asked for the payment. Taylor got out her wallet but Joe beat her to it, already paying for her. She sent a silent glare to him and he simply shrugged, making her heart swooned with the little amused smile he had.

"To be really honest with you, Taylor, I didn't think that I'd be on your list of people to call out for a coffee." He spoke, breaking the silence. They sat opposite each other. Taylor had been sipping her latte and secretly sneaking glances at the man she loved in front of her.

A giggle passed out and she averted her gaze to her cup, "I didn't think so too. I surprised myself by calling you." Joe raised his eyebrow and grinned at her, "I take it that you're not mad at me anymore?" Taylor took that moment to look up into his eyes and thought of the words she was about to say carefully. "I'm not mad at you for what you did. I was hurt."

He put down his coffee and stared at her petite frame. She could feel his gaze burning into her, turning slightly to the window. She watched the people walked by and lights flashing on and off in shops. "I'm sorry." He softly whispered as he leaned towards her. He had taken a seat beside her while she was unaware. Joe took her chin and forced her to look at him gently. His beautiful eyes were full of meaning that Taylor was so curious to find out. He whispered again to her, "I never meant for us to fall apart like that."

She inhaled his familiar scent of peppermint and the hint of vanilla which she always loved. A pang hit her chest, realising that she missed him. Everything about him. She inched forward towards him, "I didn't want us to end." His strong gaze on her eyes fell to her lips and her heart quickened. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and went for the kiss. Soon, their lips crashed together. They moved in sync, his hand automatically forming around her waist and her arms thrown around his neck. She could feel his smile on his lips, she secretly smiled and deepened the kiss.

Pulling away for breath, they shared a silent gaze that seemed never ending. Smiles playing on their lips and eyes screaming for desire, they inched forward again to share a blissful kiss on a cold, dark night.

* * *

_A/N: I do have a thing for romances in cafes. I really do. This one goes out to my best friend, Siti. I love you._


End file.
